Finn Cavangh
'''Finn Cavangh '''is one of the five protagonists and is a member of the Cavangh crime family, being a lowly employee for his uncle Simon in the repossession business though betrays his relatives for the sake of those he truly cares for. Biography Early Life Finn Cavangh was born on January 19 1999 in London, England as the son of Marcus and Victoria Cavangh, making Finn the sixth-in-line to become the head of the family. When he was only ten-years-old, his mother was assassinated and his younger sister, Mika, was left crippled in the attack. Finn confronted Marcus afterwards and accused him of leaving Victoria defenseless, even going as far as renouncing his heirship. In response, his father sent him to the U.S. in Los Angeles, California alongside his brother, Frankie, and Mika to work for their abusive uncle, Simon. This caused a strain in the relationship between Finn and Frankie as Finn was blamed for their punishment, however they eventually rekindled their relationship when Finn took a beating from Simon for Frankie when he messed up a job. Finn and Frankie became employees at Simon's crooked car dealership which acted as a front for a loansharking and extortion business. Finn started attending a university around a year before his family began moving their criminal operations to America. Finn, fearing for his and his relatives' safety, turned to playing chess and poker in an attempt to get enough money to get away from their family. His mother's death and his father's apparent lack of concern in regards were huge blows to Finn. He always felt that it was unfair for his mother and sister, and made it his goal to pursue a better world for Mika. He also seeks to discover the true reason for his mother's murder. Personality Finn Cavangh is a highly intelligent individual who is calm, sophisticated, and arrogant due to his aristocratic upbringing. While at university, Finn conducts himself a sociable, likeable and often easygoing student. However, this is really a mask to his true nature. His charisma and beliefs gain him the trust and respect of many individuals. Finn has a very stoic personality and he never cared about schoolwork, seeing the entire thing as trivial, even though his intellect would make it easy for him. He enjoys seeking out challenges, often playing chess and poker. In general, Finn takes most day-to-day affairs with open disinterest, often not even noticing the affection of others. Finn is very cold and tactical, even being willing to sacrifice civilians and his own men alike, if that is what it takes to achieve his goals. Many view Finn as a selfish individual, as his desire to remake the world into what he wants it to be comes from his desire to avenge his mother and for his close ones' sake. Despite his cold, calculating demeanor and ruthlessness in battle, he can be a rather compassionate person to his friends and loved ones. He is a loyal friend and a loving brother, and while he appears to show no concern for the wellbeing of his subordinates, in reality, he cares about them and sees them as valuable allies. Killed Victims Relationships Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Cavanghs Category:Cavangh Family Category:Murderers Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Traitors Category:Males